Spell of Failed Judgment
by brokenAngelYue
Summary: Touya wakes up to find his lover completely vanished. Why doesn't anyone remember him except Touya himself? Touya must search for Yukito, but will he like what he finds? Will he even find it?
1. I Will Come to You

Spell of Failed Judgment  
  
Touya Kinomoto stood nervously in the elevator. Time seemed to stop as he watched the numbered buttons in the lush elevator light up and fade. He was finally going to do it.  
  
Two years earlier, Touya's world had been virtually destroyed. His true love had simply vanished, leaving behind almost no trace of his existence. There was only one thing keeping it an "almost." Touya.  
  
His younger sister, his treasure, had been at the will and mercy of the one known as the Judgment Maker. Vines constricting here, asphyxiating her as they coiled around her neck, he nearly watched his sister die. However, her life was spared, though with what Touya considered the worst punishment possible. Touya's true love, also a love interest of his younger sister, was erased from the mind of all who knew him. Except one person. Touya.  
  
Touya slumped against the side of the elevator. "Figures, it was the top floor." He grumbled. Touya's stomach sank to his knees as the elevator jerked soundlessly to a halt. Was it his imagination or, in the fraction of time that it took the doors to open, that his heart had ceased to beat? Touya gulped, allowing his eyes to focus for the first time in days. A small, nervous smile graced his lips as he walked to a receptionist's desk.  
  
"Excuse me." Touya stated upon reaching the desk. The woman at it paid him no mind. "Excuse me." He said, this time a bit pointedly. "EXCU- oh." He began, and cut himself off seeing a small card on the desk.  
  
Please Ring Bell For Service.  
  
Touya groaned mentally. He raised an eyebrow, giving the bell one quick and rather punctuated "Ding!"  
  
The woman at the desk jumped up, all smiles. "How may I help you?" she asked in a way Touya found much too perky for his current level of patience.  
  
"I'd like to see Tsukishiro Yukito, please." Touya stated, trying not to sound as flustered as he felt. What if he really wasn't here? What if this was all a dream and he'd never found him? What if the Yuki he DID find was completely different? What if he was too late and his Yuki had.  
  
Touya's eyes widened and he grew pale. The lady at the desk leaned in close to him, waving a hand in front of his face. Touya started slightly, but regained his composure quickly. After being given a piece of paper, the lady returned to ignoring him. He wondered dryly if she'd wait for the firemen to ring the bell if the building was on fire.  
  
He looked at the piece of lavender paper in his hand.  
  
Tsukishiro Yukito CEO Room 447  
  
Touya gulped. 447. Death, death, and more death. "How.welcoming." Touya said quietly to himself, the nervous smile on his face growing to nearly manic proportions.  
  
Going down the long corridor, he ran a hand through his hair. He was standing in front of room 447. He raised his hand to knock, and froze. He cleared his throat, feeling his mouth dry out and his voice leave him.  
  
He knocked. Upon receiving no response, he entered.  
  
The room was large, lavishly furnished, with a window for a wall, showcasing a lovely view of the city. The kind of view found on postcards. Touya thought absently. He walked forward, feeling somewhat like he was to receive his last meal before the execution. He expected to see his gray haired, bronze-eyed Yuki. He blinked at what he saw. At the desk sat a white haired person, head in the hands, looking altogether rather weary.  
  
"Excuse me." Touya said, voice at only half strength. Where was his Yuki?  
  
The person raised their head, causing Touya to gasp.  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
The person blinked, clearly confused. Touya smacked his forehead. He then sat down in one the two chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Tsukishiro Yukito.ne?" Touya asked. Yukito nodded uncertainly. Touya took a moment to study to study this man as Yukito, hospitable as ever, got up to make coffee for the both of them. It seemed to Touya that even this Yuki knew this was going to take awhile. Touya, after waiting two years to find his Yuki, would wait forever all too willingly.  
  
This Yuki was different looking but also the same. This Yuki had hair so white it reflected silver, which Touya thought was gorgeous, but it reminded him a bit too much of.  
  
He shuddered.  
  
This Yuki had eyes of liquid gold, shimmering, unlike the deep bronze he was used to. Touya nodded to himself. This Yuki was beautiful, perhaps even, dare he say it? More beautiful than the one he had known?  
  
Yukito had to fight to keep from cringing. This man was staring at him like he'd struck gold. What was worse was that he was CUTE.  
  
Yukito blinked. Since when did he like men? Kira would be pleased to here that one.  
  
Still, he couldn't shake the strong, nearly overwhelming feeling of déjà vu he got from this.  
  
"Excuse me, what was your name?" Yukito asked Touya, trying to keep his usually flat tone out of his voice. Yukito wasn't used to visitors at all, and was a bit unnerved.  
  
Yukito felt guilt as he watched the boy's reaction. Shock, disappointment.misery? Yukito frowned, walking back over to sit on his desk, setting a cup of coffee on the coaster next to his guest.  
  
"Kinomoto Touya." Said the dark haired man, hanging his head. Yup, misery to be sure.  
  
Touya took a sip of his coffee and blinked. One teaspoon of chocolate cream, with 3 and half sugars. Exactly how he liked it. When had he said how he liked his coffee? He was usually very picky about it. Touya tried to ignore it, but still felt hope rising in his chest.  
  
"Yu- ano. Tsukishiro-san." Touya began, feeling his heart die a little more as he addressed Yukito formally. "Where were you a couple years ago, how was your life then?" Touya asked, sipping at his coffee.  
  
Yukito looked a bit shaken, as if he'd never really thought about it. He then frowned.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, it is a bit early in this relationship to be asking about one's past, is it not?" Yukito said flatly. Touya winced.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. It's just.I could've sworn that we've met before." Touya started, feeling uneasy, his voice growing in confidence a moment later. "Because we have." Touya then stated, looking Yukito in the eye directly with a piercing gaze.  
  
Yukito felt the urge to look away, but locked his gaze with Touya's, his eyes taking on a sparkling quality, the look they always got when met with a challenge. He held Touya's gaze with equal ferocity. Then Touya started again.  
  
"I have a sister named Sakura. I call her kaijuu. You are my best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito. I call you Yuki. You are like a brother to Sakura, like a member of my family. Only. I. fell in love with you." Touya said, looking surprised at the last line, dropping his gaze to the side, blushing slightly.  
  
Yukito's coffee mug dropped to the floor, shattering on impact, coffee with 2 teaspoons of chocolate cream spilling all over the slate gray carpeting.  
  
Yukito put a hand to his temple. Now was not the time to get one of his famous headaches. He groaned a bit, images ripping through his mind like razor blades.  
  
"Yukito-san.... ano. suki."  
  
"Oi, Yuki!"  
  
Touya jumped up from his seat as Yukito held his head as if in tremendous pain. He shook his shoulder, trying to get him out of whatever state he was in.  
  
"Tsukishiro-san.. Tsukishiro-san wa Yue."  
  
"Yue."  
  
"Yue."  
  
"Yuki."  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
"YUKI!!"  
  
Yukito felt himself being shaken. His eyes snapped open to find the other man looking at him with a very concerned gaze. Yukito couldn't stop the pain in his head, and shoved Touya away from him, backing up into the corner of the office.  
  
"DAME!! I'm not supposed to remember this!! Why do I remember these things?! I never lived them!! I have a WIFE! I'm MARRIED!! I never knew anyone named Sakura! Why do I see these things?!" Yukito cried.  
  
Touya gasped as if stung, but tried to understand. He went over to Yukito, keeping reasonable space but being close enough to act if Yukito decide to hurt Touya or even himself.  
  
He put a hand on Yukito's shoulder. Yukito shook, truly looking like his namesake at this moment. A shivering snow rabbit stuck in a corner, his predator looking at him like a tasty meal.  
  
Touya tried again. "Yukito-san." He began, compromising on the name. "What was your life like two years ago?" He asked softly. Yukito seemed to relax, but only just. The white haired man looked up into Touya's eyes, looking very vulnerable.  
  
"I have no idea." Yukito said, lowering his gaze once again, shivering as though he might cry.  
  
Get a hold of yourself, Tsukishiro. Yukito thought bitterly. Stop living up to your name and act like a real man.  
  
Yukito stood up, shaky but determined. He looked Touya in the eye again, gaze unfaltering.  
  
"I don't know who you are." Yukito began with a voice of steel, as he stood tall. "But whatever you are doing to me, making me remember things I've never done and people I've never met, but you have a lot of nerve to walk in here, and-"  
  
Touya cut him off.  
  
Yukito looked he was going to bolt, so Touya did the only thing he could.  
  
"I summon thee, YUE!" Touya shouted. Yukito froze.  
  
White wings burst from his back, spattering blood on the carpet as they enveloped him, covering him completely. A moment passed, and a bright light shone.  
  
Standing before Touya was the gorgeous celestial form of Yue, the Judgment Maker.  
  
Touya looked properly frightened as the lunar guardian turned his eyes on Touya, eyes narrowing, cat pupils expanding with an angry gaze.  
  
Touya backed up, Yue following his every move, hovering scarcely above the ground. Touya knew what this creature could do. Yue had shards of jagged frozen crystal that sliced like glass, burning and freezing all at one. He also knew the lesser known powers of the Judgment Maker, like the arrow made of pure moon power that could cause things to freeze, burn, even corrode on contact, and the enticing lips, so temptingly warm but fatally cold, lips that could bring life or death if they so chose.  
  
Touya realized back then how stunning Yue truly was. He also realized, however, that he was walking a very thin line by even being in this creature's presence. Yue continued to stare, clearly expecting him to submit. Touya kept his gaze strong, but his insides had liquefied long before he had even entered the room.  
  
Yue looked him up and down, as if sizing him up, should he have to fight him. Or he was checking me out. Thought Touya. He then shot down that thought many times over. Yue came over to him, pinning him to the wall. Touya gulped. He was trained in over six different types of martial arts, but that was only ballet compared to what Yue could dish out if he was so inclined. Touya stayed perfectly still, his eyes never leaving the eyes of Yue.  
  
Yue put one elegant hand under Touya's chin. Touya noted how feminine the hands actually were, skin smooth as that of a baby, long nails forever polished and perfect. He realized in a decent amount of horror that he was falling for Yue, and would worship him should the need arise. That thought enough was to make his gaze drop.  
  
Yue stared down at him.  
  
"How dare you." A soft velvety voice spoke. However, the bitter, cold tone underneath caused Touya to look up.  
  
"How dare you." Yue said again, growling slightly the second time. Touya blinked. "You did not have enough power to block my Spell of Failed Judgment. I did not choose to bypass you. What are you playing at?!" Yue said, grabbing Touya's shirt, shoving him against the wall roughly.  
  
Oomph!  
  
Touya knew he was in for it now. "I don't know why. I just remember waking up on the ground and Yuki was gone. No one even remembered him." Touya looked down at the last part, his gaze growing depressed again.  
  
Yue looked hard at Touya for a few moments, playing his role as the judge. When Yue appeared top be satisfied that Touya was truthful, he let him go. Touya released a breath he didn't remember holding, slumping against the wall.  
  
Yue paced in the center of the room for a moment, clearly troubled. He then looked at Touya, his eyes glowing. Touya jumped at the sight of it.  
  
Yue moved closer to him again. Touya felt a sensation in side him, poking at what little power he had, drawing it out. Yue was.tasting him? Touya didn't like the sound of that at all. He glared at Yue, who was preoccupied in seeing what Touya's power had to offer.  
  
"A limited seer, Faerie sight, strong spirit sight. Interesting combination." Yue muttered to himself, listing off the small gifts Touya possessed from his mother.  
  
"However." Yue stated. "NOTHING strong enough to block the Spell of Failed Judgment. Someone else is the mastermind here. Someone with familiar magick to my own. I do not like the smell of this." Yue said with a growl, wrinkling his nose with the metaphor. "Your presence stinks of outside magick. Whom who is responsible is very dedicated to making sure my spell was overridden, and in you only." Yue said, a small, bitter sigh escaping with it.  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know that I do NOT smell. I took a long shower this morning." Touya fought, crossing his arms with a smirk. He could never resist an opening for sarcasm.  
  
Yue raised an eyebrow. "You are baiting me." He said, only the barest hint of amusement touching his features. "How juvenile." Yue said, turning his back to Touya, and returning to his pacing.  
  
Touya realized after a few moments that glaring at the back of Yue's head wouldn't help anything. He watched Yue's movements carefully. Was Yue actually.scared? Surely not.  
  
Yue stiffened under Touya's gaze, turning his icy glare on him once again. Yue then sighed quite heavily.  
  
"Tell him nothing about me." Yue said, ordered really, and then revert, leaving a confused Yukito stand dizzily on the floor.  
  
"Uuungh." Yukito groaned, beginning to tilt. Touya grabbed him as he fell over. Yukito put a hand to his temple. "That hasn't happened in years I don't know what's wrong with me." Yukito said lightly, his voice lacking any real tenacity.  
  
"Maybe you should go home and rest. I'll walk you there, where is your house?" Touya offered. Why did Yukito look so weak?  
  
Yukito righted himself, adjusting the glasses that had hung lopsidedly off of his face. He waved a hand at Touya dismissingly. "I'm ok, just a bit tired, is all. Plus I missed lunch today due to a meeting. I'll rest later." Yukito said, the tone of voice sounding painfully flat to Touya. He missed his Yuki.  
  
THUNK.  
  
Touya gasped, turning around quickly. Yukito was sprawled out on the floor. Touya rushed to him, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu that he couldn't place. He felt a bit of pain surge through the back of his head and cringed.  
  
I have no master to draw power from. He is vanishing. Yue revealed inside his mind, his tone deceivingly careless. Touya gasped again. He realized with terror that he could see his hands on Yukito's back.through his chest.  
  
"Yuki." He murmured, astonished. Yuki.. he's.transparent.  
  
Touya clung to Yukito, holding him to his chest as if he were afraid that the white haired man might simply disappear.  
  
Touya felt pain in his chest as he realized that it was completely possible at that moment.  
  
The sound of a door slamming made Touya look up quickly. A woman with long black hair pounded into the room, looking very angry. Touya gulped. Her fiery red eyes were not pleased in the slightest to see Touya cradling an unconscious Yukito.  
  
"YUKITO!" She yelled, causing Yukito to nearly levitate off the ground, being woken so suddenly. Yukito sputtered a bit, standing straight up quickly. Touya frowned at the submissive behavior.  
  
"Kira-san. ano. this is Kinomoto Touya, a friend of mine. Kinomoto-san, this is my wife Kira-san." Yukito said uncertainly.  
  
"I don't care! You are supposed to be at home making my dinner! Why are you late?!" Kira yelled at Yukito, who looked quite frightened of her.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kira-san!! I wasn't feeling well, and Touya was helping me to- "  
  
"GO!!"  
  
"Hai!" Yukito said, grabbing his briefcase and jacket, practically sprinting out the door.  
  
Touya glared at Kira, who even had the audacity to look flattered by it! Touya's hands turned into fists subconsciously, even though he knew she knew that he could never hit a woman. Ohhh, did he ever want to punch something..  
  
"You." He practically growled, "Have NO right to treat him like that."  
  
Kira gave him a smug look. "I can treat him however I please, he is my husband not yours. I'm the reason he has a fantastic job, and he's the reason I can buy things like this." She cheerily (sneeringly) showed off a rock of a diamond on her finger. Touya felt sick.  
  
"He is a kind person, how can you honestly stand to use him like that?" Touya asked her, the nauseous feeling creeping into his voice. Kira's smirk grew.  
  
"I'm not using him. He OWES me. Besides, Yuki is quite impressive in bed." She said with a slightly manic grin.  
  
Touya felt both furious and like he was going to puke. She.called him Yuki.I hate her. I HATE HER!!! Touya thought furiously, looking up to where Kira was.  
  
Or wasn't.  
  
"Dammit, she bailed!" He cursed. He gave a heavy sigh, and began the long and penniless trek back to his hotel room, over 7 miles away. He'd have to walk it allll the way back again the next morning if he wanted to see Yukito again.  
  
Feeling starved, lonely and completely exhausted, Touya fell onto his hotel bed heavily. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, unnoticed, but hadn't the chance to fall before Touya was asleep. He tossed fitfully all night. 


	2. Where's the Love?

Touya approached the door with only slightly less caution than the day before. He knocked. No response again. Did this guy ever answer his door? Or was the room so huge he didn't hear it? Touya entered with a smirk.  
  
Yukito was seated at the desk, talking on the phone. He raised a finger to Touya (no, not THAT one), in a sign that he would be available momentarily. Touya sat down in the chair on the right.  
  
"Yes, sir, the deadline shouldn't be a problem." Said Yukito to the very loud man on the phone. His face clearly did not agree with his words. Touya frowned a bit. Yukito cringed a few times at the loud voice, said goodbye, preparing to set down the phone. It rang again, causing both of the men to jump.  
  
"Moshi-moshi. Tsukishiro desu. Ah, Kira! Hai. hai.. ja matta ne." Yukito said haltingly, hanging up with a sigh.  
  
"Marital troubles?" Touya asked, or rather, stated. Yukito gave him a flustered, crooked smile and stood. "So. You're here again. Coffee the same way?" Yukito offered. Touya nodded, noting how empty Yukito sounded. A few moments passed.  
  
"How have you been feeling? Be honest." Touya asked, using a firm tone at the end. Yukito visually stiffened, his hands shaking. Yukito turned to face him, conflicted.  
  
Touya could see that many options were possible here. One, Yukito could spill. Two, Yukito could bolt, leaving him behind once again. Three, he could-  
  
"How do you THINK I've been? You seem to know more about me than I DO!! Tell me, TO-YA, do I have CHILDREN that I've never seen as well? Another wife? Or let me guess, I'm GAY?" Yukito yelled.  
  
Three, he could get angry. Angry? Touya frowned deeply. That wasn't his Yuki. His Yuki was never angry. He then blinked. This Yuki had called him To-ya. His Yuki had called him that, too. Touya stood, walking over to Yukito, who stood against the refreshment table.  
  
"Yuki." He said, reaching out to touch the white-haired man's face. Yukito jumped, but didn't reject the touch. "Yuki. No, you haven't any children. You're not married, and yes Yuki, you ARE gay." Touya said as gently as he could manage. Yukito looked stricken.  
  
"I." Yukito began, his lip quivering. "I don't want the life I'm in! I want the one I had." He trailed off, and started to cry. Touya gasped, and pulled him close. Why was this Yuki so fragile? Touya decided to blame Kira.  
  
"Shhh Yuki. you can have that life." He pushed Yukito away slightly, only enough to be able to meet his gaze. "You can HAVE it." He said, looking at Yukito with a level gaze.  
  
Yukito's eyes shimmered with tears. Touya couldn't believe how vulnerable Yukito had looked since had had found him. His golden eyes full of hope, like he had been given the key to his freedom of a life in chains.  
  
"To-ya. you mean it?" Yukito asked, looking every bit like a little boy offered a new ice cream cone after his fell on the ground. Touya positively melted at the look, pulling Yukito closer to him. "Yes. All you need to do. is come back with me." Touya murmured softly, rubbing Yukito's back soothingly, hoping he hadn't frightened the other man away.  
  
A million thoughts where circulating the room at this point. Touya, terrified that Yukito would not follow him, also terrified that he would. Yukito, fearful of leaving his life behind, but more fearful of how it (read:she) would react to his departure.  
  
Yukito gulped, suddenly standing firmly. Touya loosened his grip as a vice gripped his heart. He could see it. Yukito had decided.  
  
He felt tears start as Yukito went over to his briefcase and put some things in it. Though apparently Yukito was rushed, because he also included his coffee mug (which was still full of coffee at the time, but Yukito failed to notice). His heart lifted into his throat as Yukito closed the briefcase and looked at him.  
  
"Let's get the hell outta here!" Yukito said cheerfully in English. Touya smirked. His Yuki always spoke random pieces of English to stick a fork in the gears of people's thoughts. One of the many quirks he loved about him.  
  
The two men raced back to Touya's hotel to get his belongings.  
  
Touya flopped onto his hotel bed, panting. "Man, I should have brought my bicycle." He muttered, having just run/skipped/jogged/dragged himself seven miles. Yukito just laughed, not even slightly out of breath. Touya sighed dreamily. Yukito's laugh, to him, was like heavenly silver bells, dainty but also strong and full of vibrancy. Since when do I think like THAT? Touya pondered strangely.  
  
Yukito loosened his tie, taking his glasses of to clean them. Touya stared. He always loved it when Yuki had his glasses off.so.ahem. Touya cleared his throat noisily, causing Yukito to look up. Touya smiled at him, taking out a chocolate bar from the mini-fridge.  
  
"That's going to be really expensive." Yukito said, trailing off as Touya gobbled it eagerly. Yukito frowned.  
  
"You ate that like you've been starved." Yukito said, coming over to put a hand on Touya's forehead, frowning more. Touya blinked at him, clueless.  
  
"Your forehead is slightly warm, you're out of breath, you've been at rest for several minutes but your pulse is racing so fast I can feel it in your temples, and you're craving sugar. You haven't eaten in at least two days." Yukito said, looking at Touya squarely.  
  
Touya on the other hand, gaped at him. "You got ALL THAT from checking my forehead?" He asked incredulously. Yukito laughed. "My college minor. Athletic science."  
  
"Well, I feel like an idiot." Touya muttered, but recovered quickly. "So, are we getting the hell outta here yet or what?" He asked, sticking a few things from the mini-fridge into his suitcase mostly as a statement.  
  
"Well, yes. But first we're getting you food." Yukito said, his face clearly allowing no argument. Touya's shoulder slumped in defeat. Yukito had wrung him through yet again. Touya never could resist him when he got all insistent like that, plus he was a bit ashamed.  
  
"I don't have any money. I spent it all getting here and getting this hotel room." Touya said quietly, clearly feeling very unworthy. Yukito came over and ruffled his hair. "I figured as much, you looked at that fridge like it was going to bite you before you took those chocolate bars out of it. Tell you what, I'll buy you lunch."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Urusei. I'll cover your food, your hotel room, and our tickets back to wherever we're going. Technically, Kira's paying for it." Yukito said with an evil grin, holding up a silver credit card. Touya squinted.  
  
Tsukishiro Kira.  
  
Touya burst out laughing. The two boys gathered what little they had, and left the hotel.  
  
"This one looks good. Don't you think?" Asked Yukito, pointing to the sign of a lush restaurant.  
  
"Ah, Yuki, I hardly think that I'm dressed for such a pl- ACK" Said Touya, upon being dragged into the restaurant.  
  
A waiter stood at the door. "Ah, Mr.Tsukishiro, welcome back." The man said, raising an eyebrow at Touya, who was being dragged through the door in casual dress.  
  
"My usual table, Fredrique, for two this time." Yukito said, using a tone Touya hadn't heard before. That tone spoke of prestige, and made Touya's knees melt. After all, Yukito wasn't usually the dominant sort, and. and that thought's going to end right there. Touya thought as a menu appeared in front of his face. 


End file.
